


Круг маний

by Dva_Stula, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Pier Paolo Pasolini - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, привкус босселота и ббказа, свинцовые семидесятые
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: В сексе с Оцелотом было что-то неотвратимое, как в сексе со своей секретаршей. Каз в глубине души подозревал, что каждый из них считал секретаршей второго.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты R - NC, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Круг маний

Справа от лобби находился бар, и за полчаса ожидания Каз успел напиться. Дверь то и дело хлопала, снаружи тянуло дождем. Люди заходили, трясли зонтами, стаскивали мокрые плащи. Пахло кислым вином. Кто-то у стойки администратора, кажется, закурил сигару — наверное, какой-то другой марки, но сердце все равно сжалось, и Каз сразу же запил приступ. Нет, полбутылки джина перед сном вовсе не необходимая часть его рутины с самого апреля, просто сегодня особый день, и ему требовалось расслабиться.

Каз снова посмотрел на часы.

— Дайте я угадаю. Вам назначили свидание, но она долго собирается, а вы понятия не имеете, в каком номере её искать? 

Он вздрогнул. За стойкой по его правую руку сидела смуглая женщина в широкополой шляпе. Она аккуратно подцепила зубочисткой оливку и ловко отправила в рот, умудрившись не размазать яркую помаду.

— О нет, — ответил Каз и расплылся в улыбке. Женщина была лет на десять его старше. В самый раз. — Хотел бы я, чтобы вы оказались правы. Нет, я жду друга, а он безбожно опаздывает.

— Тот случай, когда приятно ошибиться, — сказала женщина с сильным акцентом. 

— Почему вы заговорили со мной по-английски? — спросил он, а сам подумал: лучше бы ты была права.

Она рассмеялась.

— Вы себя со стороны видели? Cловно вылезли из рекламы “Левайсов”.

Год назад Казу бы это польстило. 

Она одним глотком опустошила свой бокал и щелкнула пальцами. Бармен вопросительно поднял глаза.

— Мне еще на два пальца. Даме все, что она захочет, — сказал Каз. — За мой счет. 

На плечо вдруг легла ладонь.

— Великодушно с твоей стороны, но леди придется пить в одиночестве.

Каз медленно обернулся. Сегодня Оцелот превзошел все его ожидания.

"Не привлекай к себе лишнего внимания,” — повторил про себя Каз, вспомнив строчку из письма, полученного неделю назад. В его воображении у Оцелота был противный тоненький голос.

“Я знаю, тебе сложно удержаться, но возьми себя в руки”.

На Оцелоте был плащ-болонья, красная рубашка и вареные джинсы, заправленные в ковбойские сапоги. Летом, встретив его в Берлине, Каз думал, что шпоры — это единоразовая акция, приуроченная к какому-то особому делу, но, кажется, ошибся. Видимо, Оцелот носил шпоры всегда вне зависимости от своего положения во времени и пространстве. 

Незаметным он мог выглядеть разве что на фоне Либераче. В Америке сейчас Хэллоуин, невпопад подумал Каз.

— Должно быть, вы тот самый друг, — сказала женщина. — Я надеялась, что вы вовсе не придете.

— Я тоже, — добавил Каз и поднял свой стакан. 

Они чокнулись.

— Я думал, безутешную вдову хватит хотя бы на год, а прошла едва ли половина — и вдова снова жизнерадостна и ищет приключений, — произнес Оцелот. Руку он так и не убрал.

Каз побагровел и отставил стакан.

***

Он не понимал людей, которые находили молчание комфортным. Молчание всегда означало, что что-то идет не так. Если клиента не удается разговорить в первые пять минут, то и деловые отношения за редким исключением будут так себе. Каз мастерски поддерживал поверхностные беседы, параллельно прощупывая почву и, опираясь на полученную информацию, старался сразу же расположить человека к себе — природное обаяние почти никогда не подводило.

С молчанием же невозможно было работать.

Оцелот молчал как будто принципиально — лишь бы Казу не за что было лишний раз зацепиться.

Оцелот молчал, когда они вышли из бара, даже не взглянул в сторону Каза, когда на испанском потребовал у ночного администратора конкретный номер, заплатил наличными сразу за две недели, забрал ключ и быстро пошел по коридору к лифтам, не оборачиваясь.

Оцелот не прервал молчания в лифте, где Каз, несмотря на то, что места было полно, встал прямо у него за плечом и начал громко дышать ему в ухо в жалкой попытке добиться хоть какой-то реакции.

Это раздражало — создавалось впечатление, что равноправным сотрудничеством в их отношениях даже и не пахло. Каз, судя по всему, не вызывал у Оцелота ни уважения, ни доверия, ни даже простейшего любопытства. Хуже всего оказалось то, что Каз вовсе не мог сказать того же самого: в последние полгода он сам очень много думал об Оцелоте.

Во-первых, у Каза были сотни вопросов, ответы на которые, очевидным образом, были у Оцелота, хотя делиться ими он не спешил. 

Во-вторых, Каз мог с точностью сказать только одно: пока оцелотов в Колумбии и Коста-Рике было великое множество, никто в МСФ не носил такого позывного. Теперь стало очевидно, что позывной был закреплен за одним человеком и занят раз и навсегда, а этот человек находился в особом положении. Отсутствие всякого упоминания говорило куда больше, чем прямое упоминание.

В-третьих, спать с Оцелотом не стоило еще в прошлый раз.

Каз смутно помнил их первую встречу — тогда он еще не отучил себя напиваться до потери памяти, лишь бы получилось заснуть.

— Займись пока своей жизнью, — сказал тогда Оцелот. Они стояли в туалете бара Западного Берлина, и Каз, склонившись над раковиной, тщетно пытался протрезветь. — Я позову тебя, когда будет нужно.

Каз, конечно, сразу же ударил его в лицо и сам чуть не упал. Оцелот, не растеряв своего высокомерного равнодушия, ответил, что ожидал куда большего от человека, у которого была возможность учиться у Биг Босса два года и восемь месяцев, и без особых усилий опрокинул Каза на грязный пол. Случайный посетитель бара приоткрыл дверь и тут же в ужасе убрался восвояси. 

Каз лежал на полу, морщась от боли. Стены кружились. Воняло хлоркой. Оцелот смотрел на него с легким разочарованием и вдруг наступил Казу на грудь обутой в дурацкий сапог ногой.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я объяснил тебе, как жить дальше, то мне нечего тебе сказать. Делай, что хочешь, но не смей мне мешать, — сказал он, надавив каблуком, точно от этого Каз лучше поймет его слова.

Каз кивнул — он понял, и когда Оцелот подал ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, снова ударил. Оцелот в ответ сломал ему нос, а потом втащил в кабинку, где после непродолжительной борьбы Каз неожиданно для самого себя от тоски и злости полез Оцелоту в штаны, а тот с готовностью ответил. Они так и не поцеловались. Оцелот кончил вторым, прижавшись лбом к мокрому виску Каза, пообещал вскоре снова выйти на связь и тут же исчез.

В сексе с Оцелотом было что-то неотвратимое, как в сексе со своей секретаршей. Каз в глубине души подозревал, что каждый из них считал секретаршей второго.

Оцелот зашел в номер первым, бросил ключи на столик у телевизора, сразу же включил его, открыл шкаф и тумбочку, задернул занавески, раскрутил телефон и вырвал его из розетки, быстро залез под кровать, а потом встал на матрас прямо в сапогах и стал осматривать люстру.

Каз остановился посреди комнаты.

— Мог бы разуться.

— Номер оплачен до тринадцатого, — сказал Оцелот, не отрываясь от люстры. — Погуляй, посмотри Микеланджело, заведи курортный роман.

— Курортный роман? Что тогда за выступление с "безутешной вдовой” было там внизу?

— Не мое дело, с кем ты спишь, но я не буду часами ждать, пока ты освободишься.

— Часами, — ухмыльнулся Каз и приложился к бутылке, которую прихватил из бара.

Оцелот спрыгнул на пол.

— Прекрати пить, — сказал он и ударил по бутылке тыльной стороной ладони. Джин выплеснулся Казу на грудь. — Приведи себя в порядок. Где-то через неделю с тобой свяжутся.

— Что? — нахмурился Каз. — О чем мы сейчас говорим?

— О твоем новом проекте. Зеро согласен финансировать возрождение вашей маленькой ЧВК.

Джин чуть не пошел у Каза носом.

— Зеро? — повторил Каз, мгновенно трезвея. — Какого черта? Я не возьму ни цента его денег.

— Мне казалось, в прошлый раз тебя ничего не смущало. Что же изменилось?

Каз весь вечер ждал этого момента. Он отбросил бутылку, протянул руку, схватил Оцелота за рубашку на груди и толкнул к стене. Оцелот, к его разочарованию, даже не думал сопротивляться — он сразу обмяк, точно громадная тряпичная кукла, и когда Каз взял его за грудки так, что ткань затрещала, послушно привстал на цыпочки.

— Что изменилось? — сказал Каз, заглядывая ему в лицо снизу вверх. Оцелот поморщился, когда пропитанное джином дыхание ударило в нос. — Ты смеёшься надо мной? Ты называешь себя другом Босса, а сам цацкаешься с Зеро? На твоем месте, я… 

— Что же, нам очень повезло, что ты не на моем месте, — оборвал Оцелот. — Мои отношения ни с Боссом, ни с Зеро никак тебя не касаются, Миллер. Я не осужу тебя, если ты решишь уйти. В конце концов, у тебя нет гарантии, что Босс проснется. Может, тебе и вправду больше подходит гражданская жизнь?

— Как ты смеешь мне это говорить?

Каз никогда не замечал в себе склонности выражать любой протест насилием, но в Оцелоте было что-то такое — он как будто всё время немного напрашивался. Оцелоту ничего не стоило вывести Каза из себя, пока сам он излучал безразличие, а окружавшая его тайна и отсутствие всяких реакций не давали Казу ни малейшей подсказки, как ударить его в ответ.

— Так я и думал, — сказал Оцелот. — Тогда все очень просто: ты получаешь сумму денег, которую доставал бы годы обходными путями, в обмен на всего лишь свою гордость. В прошлый раз такая же сделка обошлась тебе в пару-тройку сотен жизней. От тебя ничего не требуется. Правила игры не меняются — ты должен всего-то быть там, когда Босс проснется, что, как я понимаю, совпадает с твоими желаниями. 

Оцелот говорил быстро, точно заранее прорепетировал весь этот разговор в уме, заведомо безошибочно угадав каждую реплику Каза.

Приезжать в Рим вообще не стоило, подумал Каз. И в Берлин тоже.

Он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, выпустил Оцелота, а потом сел прямо на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати. Действительно, иногда проще прогнуться, а сравнять счет он всегда успеет. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Каз. — Я возьму деньги. Но передай своему хозяину вот что: скажи, что я мечтаю взглянуть в его глаза в тот момент, когда он поймет, что в эту секунду спонсирует собственные похороны. Знаешь, ты прав. Рано или поздно я бы и так пришел за Зеро, но куда приятнее знать, что он сам подписал свой смертный приговор.

— Я не смогу этого сделать, — сказал Оцелот своим нудным невыразительным голосом. Он не сдвинулся с места и так и стоял, привалившись к стене. Голубоватые огоньки телевизора отражались в его светлых глазах.

— Почему же? Боишься расстроить хозяина? 

— Я не видел его больше года. С годами у старика обострилась паранойя. Но дело даже не в этом. Зеро умирает, и я не думаю, что он сможет тебя дождаться.

— Умирает? — тупо переспросил Каз.

— Ты думал, у него нет врагов, кроме тебя? Очень самонадеянно. Пожалуй, я не ждал от тебя ничего другого.

— И перед смертью Зеро вдруг решил заняться благотворительностью и выписать мне чек? — спросил Каз и сразу же подумал, что сесть было удивительно правильным решением. Сил на то, чтобы встать и ударить Оцелота головой о телевизор у него уже не было.

— Его хорошие друзья присмотрят за тобой. Глава местной дикой ложи, усыпленной в этом году Великим востоком Италии за терроризм, отмывание денег и серию подлогов — что, впрочем, не мешает им самовольно продолжать работу подпольно — на короткой ноге с Зеро. Они готовы тебя финансировать.

— А взамен?

— Взамен ты ничего не должен. Я сделаю им небольшое одолжение, и мы будем в расчете. 

— Какое одолжение?

— Это не твое дело, Миллер. Обещаю тебе, что ты получишь свои деньги абсолютно безвозмездно.

— Так не пойдет. Ты хочешь, чтобы я доверял тебе, слепо соглашаясь на эти неизвестные условия? С чего бы? А если у тебя не получится сделать им “одолжение”? Что тогда?

— В отличие от тебя, я пока не давал повода сомневаться в здравости моих решений.

— Да? Раз ты такой умный, и у тебя все под контролем, где же ты был полтора года назад, когда я заключал “сделку, которая обошлась мне в пару-тройку сотен жизней”? Что же не схватил меня за руку в последний момент?

Взгляд Оцелота стал стеклянным. Крылья его носа и верхняя губа едва заметно дрогнули, непроизвольно, как у собаки, но тут Оцелот моргнул, прикрыв глаза на мгновение дольше, чем обычно, и тогда все бесследно исчезло, словно камень в воду упал. 

Каз усилием воли не улыбнулся, но мысленно отметил — бинго.

Телевизор громко вещал женским голосом на чужом языке, на улице взвизгнули шины. Вдруг Оцелот отвернулся. Каз решил, он сейчас молча выйдет, но Оцелот сел в кресло слева от телевизора и вытянул ноги, царапая потертый ковер шпорами.

Он спросил:

— Ты любишь кино, Миллер? Ходишь в кинотеатры?

— Я большой ценитель кинематографа, — ответил Каз. — Правда, у меня есть херовая привычка приходить в театр пьяным и засыпать на середине сеанса...

— Двадцать третьего ноября в Париже впервые покажут фильм “Сало, или 120 дней Содома”, — перебил Оцелот.

— Звучит как претенциозная порнография.

— Ты близок к истине. Это киноадаптация романа де Сада, действие которого перенесено в Италию на исходе правления дуче. В фильме довольно простой сюжет — четыре абстрактных представителя института власти, обозначенные как Президент, Герцог, Магистрат и Епископ привозят в свое поместье два десятка юношей и девушек, два часа экранного времени насилуют их, принуждают к копрофагии и садистски пытают, а в конце казнят.

Каз поднял брови.

— Вау, — сказал он. — Зря я спал в кино. Это какой-то заказной фильм для любителей специфических и не особо легальных развлечений?

— Вовсе нет, — усмехнулся Оцелот. — Даже наоборот — это искусство, созданное интеллектуальной прослойкой для интеллектуальной же прослойки. Режиссер фильма, господин Пьер Паоло Пазолини, известный радикально левыми взглядами, таким образом выражает свое отношение к действующей власти. 

— В фильме про дуче?

— Общество потребления, с точки зрения господина Пазолини — и есть фашистское общество. И то, и другое — это возвращение к варварству. Власть — это сила, которая в любом случае превращает человека в товар, а эксплуатация одного живого существа другим и есть садизм.

— Сильно сказано, — произнес Каз.

Впервые за время их знакомства Оцелот говорил без необходимости, и Каз весь обратился в слух. Каза не интересовал итальянский режиссер и его наигранное сопереживание замученному рабочему классу, его интересовал Оцелот — но Оцелот и тут не изменил себе — его слова были сухими, а фразы лишенными интонаций, точно он цитировал энциклопедию.

— Да, — сказал Оцелот. — На мой вкус, это самый гуманный из всех видов садизма, — он неприятно улыбнулся тонким ртом. — В общем, господин Пазолини не устает вещать об этом при каждой возможности, чем очень смущает местные власти. Кроме прочего, он гомосексуалист, чего особо не скрывает, а также с завидной регулярностью печатает свои коммунистические стишки тут и там.

— Успешно подстрекая молодежь?

— Удивительно, но не то чтобы. Господин Пазолини успел разочароваться и в молодежи, и в сексуальной революции. Новое поколение уже погрязло в консьюмеризме, и спасти его практически невозможно.

— Короче говоря, он всех затрахал, — заключил Каз.

— Можно и так сказать. В любом случае, фильм будет подвергнут цензуре, но это не отменяет того, что вся история стала последней каплей, и вышеупомянутая дикая ложа, которая вопреки итальянскому законодательству принимает в свои ряды чиновников, хочет, чтобы господин Пазолини ушел на заслуженный покой. Я организовываю прощание, ты получаешь деньги, мы расходимся и не видим друг друга еще пару месяцев. Теперь ты доволен?

— Чем я должен быть доволен? Тем, что твой сраный режиссер за пару десятилетий нытья набил себе стоимость небольшой военной компании? Или тем, что моя новая компания будет построена на его костях?

— Если ты скажешь, что после этого не сможешь спать ночами, то я тебе не поверю.

— Я не скажу, Оцелот. Я великолепно сплю.

Он врал — на самом деле Каз и так не мог спать. Он не хотел снова оставаться один, снова ночью, снова в темноте. Каждый раз, когда Каз открывал глаза и видел перед собой сплошную черноту, холод сдавливал рёбра. Он пытался глотнуть воздуха, но поверхности все не было видно. Он хотел крикнуть: «Босс!», но в открытый рот только лилась вода, попадала в легкие, вызывая удушье и боль в груди. Где-то вверху сквозь толщу начинало мерцать красное зарево горящей платформы, но было поздно.

Присутствие другого человека успокаивало. Казу было плевать, кто конкретно находился с ним в комнате — Оцелот, смуглая женщина из бара или любой проходимец. Все лучше, чем одному. Это не отменяло того, что Каз скорее прыгнул бы из окна, чем прямыми словами попросил Оцелота остаться.

Ночь навалилась на них. Улица смолкла. За правым плечом Оцелота горел торшер, а сам Оцелот, скрытый тенью, неподвижно сидел, широко расставив ноги, словно ждал незнамо чего.

Каз расценил это как приглашение.

Он снял очки и бросил их на матрас, опустился на четвереньки и подполз к креслу. С удовлетворением Каз отметил, что пусть Оцелот продолжал не смотреть на него, рука на деревянном подлокотнике быстро дернулась.

— Могу я увидеть его?

— Кого? — спросил Оцелот.

Каз так устал. Он сказал:

— Пожалуйста.

Оцелот не ответил, но Казу вдруг показалось, на дне его глаз что-то мелькнуло. Каз и так понял про Оцелота достаточно, чтобы знать — дно безусловно двойное. Каз сел между разведенных коленей и убрал липкую от воска прядь волос со лба.

— Знаешь, когда мне было семь, моя мать… — начал Каз лирическим тоном, решив зайти с козырей.

— Миллер, — сказал Оцелот. — Опустим прелюдии. Нам предстоит работать вместе. Я знаю, кто твоя мать, и что ты делал в семь лет. Я знаю о тебе всё.

Ты флиртуешь или угрожаешь мне, хотел спросить Каз, и сразу же отчетливо осознал: сегодня они снова переспят.

Мысль отвращала и возбуждала одновременно. Каз не понимал, как это работает.

Нет, на самом деле он прекрасно понимал. У Оцелота было безусловное преимущество перед женщиной из бара. Казу не нужно было знать, как его зовут, и где он родился. Не имело значения и то, что Оцелот определено ему не нравился. Так решаются на неслыханную откровенность люди в анонимных кружках для больных редкими болезнями. Когда после месяцев отторжения и непонимания одного взгляда на безымянного незнакомца хватает, чтобы увидеть: только он-то тебя и знает. Только он знает, каково это — быть тобой.

Чтобы не оттягивать неизбежное, Каз протянул руку и положил ладонь Оцелоту между ног.

— Знаешь что, Миллер? — сказал Оцелот, сползая в кресле. — Тебе стоит научиться ждать.

Подошва его сапога вдруг оказалась у Каза на плече.

***

Каз прогнулся в спине и сжал зубы. Пальцы рефлекторно вцепились Оцелоту в волосы, чтобы не позволить ему снова отстраниться в последний момент, но тут хватка Оцелота на яйцах из невыносимой превратилась в болезненную, и Каз послушно убрал руку, спрятав глаза от рассветного солнца в сгибе локтя.

Вдруг Оцелот остановился и с влажным звуком выпустил член Каза изо рта.

— Что? — Каз поднял голову.

Оцелот задумчиво смотрел куда-то в окно. Его губы блестели от слюны, а от нижней тянулась прозрачная нитка предэякулята. Пока одежда Каза была раскидана по всему номеру, он даже не снял свои дурацкие сапоги — спасибо, что хотя бы избавился от плаща из болоньи. 

— Я подумал, — сказал он, облизнувшись. — Куда проще не обставлять это как политическое убийство, а просто натравить на него гомофобов из Ндрангеты.

— На кого? — растерялся Каз.

Мышцы бедер подрагивали от напряжения, и он отдал бы все на свете, лишь бы кончить сию секунду.

— На Пазолини, — также задумчиво сказал Оцелот.

— Ты вообще в порядке? — пробормотал Каз. 

— В полном, — произнес Оцелот. — А ты?

Вместо ответа Каз откинулся на матрасе и тут же почувствовал, как горячий рот вбирает его член целиком, насаживаясь прямо до глотки.

**Author's Note:**

> ссылка на иллюстрацию к тексту, [Не смей мне мешать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224419)
> 
> [](https://files.catbox.moe/3eo80l.jpg)  
>   
> 


End file.
